Corazón
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Este es un regalo para Lady Wayne Al Ghul ¡Feliz cumple! besos preciosa. Los corazones abundan, si...¿Pero cuando se rompen?


Bueno, pues este es un pequeño regalo para Lady Al Ghul. Y echo con amor y afecto, con el deseo de que lo disfrutes.

Bueno, ya saben… Estoy con la campaña "Robas Mis Sueños" que sólo pretende dar un poco de seguridad a los escritores y bueno, esto funciona si tú Lector estas atento. Agradezco a los que se han sumado a este humilde intento de disminuir el plagio. No permitamos que roben nuestras historias.

Soy Constelacion de salamandra o Polaris y me han plagiado.

¿Cómo es mí día a día? De poco a nada se puede describir en una palabra: "Estresante".

Pero… ¿Qué es el estrés? Sólo es la fuerza que me hace mover. El hambre es un estrés biológico. Es sueño es otro estrés esencial y de apoco, el estrés positivo inunda mi vida porque siempre me da hambre, siempre tengo sueño y por supuesto, tengo que defecar y orinar. Sí, mi vida se resume a estrés.

Pero, debo comer y para comprar víveres debo de tener dinero, si quiero dinero tengo que trabajar pero para que me contraten debo de saber hacer algo bien, y entonces debo conseguir un título, pero para conseguir un título debo de asistir a la escuela y pasar los exámenes y entonces… ¿Ves? Todo es estrés en la vida. Al menos en la mía.

Y para no perder la costumbre he escogido el ambiente más estresante del mundo para trabajar a medio tiempo por el servicio social… chachan chanchannnnn: Un hospital en el área de trasplante de órganos.

Mí día, noche, tarde, no tengo un horario fijo porque no tengo plaza, ni turno, soy el vaivén en la institución, el comodín que ayuda a los otros a conseguir un poco de descanso en estos pasillos blancos en Bahía Amnistía, una ciudad muy bonita.

Y personalmente no hay mucho que le pida a la vida.

.

.

.

-Robin ha caído – Aviso Red Robin a duras penas, esquivando los ataques de Talia – Necesitamos apoyo. Apoyo.

Nightwing apareció por los techos, planeando desde lo alto con su gracia cirquera que le caracterizaba pero no tuvo que hacer mucho, Red Hood blandía sus armas con precisión. Y por momentos juro sentir el dolor de esas muñecas recubiertas por las vendas y el guante por el rebote del arma al escupir tanto plomo.

-Cúbreme, Hood – Exigió Nightwing y a regañadientes Jason acepto que Richard cargara a su Demonio y lo llevara a cuestas a una zona segura. Un techo en un edificio de treinta pisos – Dami, háblame D – Dick reviso a su hermano, quitándole el Kevlar del torso en donde se percibía estaba la herida – Hay mucha sangre. Un proyectil entro pero no hay señal de salida. Jason, Damian ocupa de un médico.

-Estoy hablando con B – Dick asintió. Jason echaba espuma por la boca, en suma preocupado por ver Damian inconsciente – Red Robin nos limpiara el camino, Nightwing. Debemos ir con Thompkins. Nos está esperando.

Red Hood se aseguró de voltear a los costados, de cuidar que nadie pudiera sorprenderlos y evitar que pudieran llegar al hospital. Confiaba en Drake, pero, no estaba de más cualquier acción que pudiera tener para cuidar a su Demonio, que seguía desangrándose aun con la compresión que trataba de ganarle tiempo.

.

.

.

Bueno, es de noche. No es sorprendente saber que el hospital a esta hora está muerto… usualmente y no es por ser maldito, se sabe que hay que estar preparados para el desbarajuste de las dos a cuatro… y en los fines de semana, la sala se llena desde las diez de la noche del viernes hasta el domingo por la madrugada.

Muestro mi gafete y me instalo en el diminuto cuartucho que el Hospital nos da a los psicólogos. Por decir que tenemos oficina. En realidad, se trata de una habitación adaptada que anteriormente era un baño femenino. Así es… así de importantes somos… eso y no está de más decir que se encuentra ubicado hasta el fondo, lo más escondido que se pueda y apenas hay una placa de "Dpto. Psicología" en una desgraciada manuscrita.

¿Ventajas?... me puedo echar la siestita que quiera… y el Wi-Fi agarra perfectamente.

El estrés que manejo requiere de una siestecita si es que quiero llegar a final del año.

.

.

.

Thompkins hizo lo mismo que siempre hacia cuando uno de los murciélagos le llegaba a quirófano con las arterias rotas. Damian tenía un desgarre en la aorta provocado por un micro proyectil, que se instaló pero con la presión del flujo sanguíneo la ruptura se había desgarrado hasta tres dedos, lo que se traducía a milagro el que Damian siguiera vivo.

La arteria no era el único problema… el corazón había dejado de funcionar por una micro explosión en uno de los ventrículos.

-El pozo de Lázaro es la solución – Opino Tim que desde que le dijeran el diagnostico de su hermano hacia dos horas no había dejado de calcular el tiempo que debían de hacer para llegar a uno de esos viales de la vida – El Demonio podrá soportarlo.

-No – Negó Jason – Esa agua es veneno, Tim. No voy a dejar que Damian vuelva a él.

-Ya sobrevivió y le fue bien.

-No podemos pensar que volverá a irle así – Bruce seguía en silencio, escuchando ambos lados. Por él, llevaba a su hijo al pozo y que fuera lo que tuviera. De ninguna manera pensaba quedarse de manos cruzadas – Tuvo suerte… dices pero Tim, el agua no da sólo poderes, da monstruos.

-Bueno – Se metió Dick – Encontremos un corazón. Digo, los venden en las esquinas. Seguro que podemos encontrar uno en una hora.

-Es seguro ir al Pozo – Siguió Tim – No hay fallas en el plan.

Jason no dijo nada más. Miro a su padre y asegurándose que el cierre de su chamarra estuviera ocultando el signo de Red Hood, sacó la espada que Bruce pensaba confiscada. Se sentó en la entrada del cuarto de su Demonio y se dijo que sólo Tompkins y las enfermeras entraran. No permitiría que su familia le arrebatara otro pedazo de alma a Damian.

El arma de Damian serviría para cuidarle.

-Den un paso y les aseguro que será el último.

-Jason – Reprendió Dick – No es momento de ponernos densos.

Bruce se fijó en la firme defensa que Jason levantaba. Desde los tobillos bien girados a las plantas de los pies afianzados, el giro en la cadera y los hombros tensos con un ángulo ascendente o descendente, según se requiriera. No era sabio subestimar a Jason quien fue entrenado en las mismas artes asesinas que Damian y podía libremente combinarlas con lo que le había enseñado.

Jason hablaba en serio.

-Ninguno de ustedes ha estado en el pozo – Rugió – Nadie ha estado con la Liga, entonces, si no van a ayudar, lárguense. Es fácil decir lo que es mejor para traerlo de vuelta y de acuerdo, sí, yo también lo quiero en una pieza… pero no a este costo, jamás a este precio.

Porque ya bastaba de noches llenas de recuerdos malditos. Ya tenía suficiente de Damian despertando atormentado, pegándosele al pecho, refugiándose de sus horrores y suplicando perdones que él no podía otorgar.

-Un sólo pasó y se mueren.

Bruce dio media vuelta y Jason no supo cómo tomar aquello.

.

.

.

-¡Kalduram! – Y casi me atraganto con mi jugo de uva en lata – Paciente en quirófano. Pocas probabilidades.

Y así es como empieza una jornada.

Me gusta pensar que no somos medio insensibles. Que no andamos rondando los cuerpos como buitres al acecho, esperando agarrar uno con nuestras garras para desmembrarlo y regalarlo a todas direcciones. Sí, me gusta pensar que no somos eso.

Llego con la familia, angustiadas personas que siguen rogando porque su familiar este bien, pueda recuperarse y sigan adelante para dentro de una semana y no deban de volver jamás. Sí, siempre escucho lo mismo.

-Hola – Saludo. Apenas la hermana me hace caso. Los padres están angustiados y pelan oído apenas notan que me dirijo a ellos – Soy Kalduram, psicólogo practicante del hospital. Estoy aquí para comentarles que su hijo no tiene un buen pronóstico.

-¡No se va a morir! – Evitó arquear mi blanca ceja. La incredulidad nunca funciona con los preocupados, es como abofetearlos – No, no, no.

-Claro, él está luchando bien – Tranquilizo – Es muy fuerte. Pero, quiero preguntarles si saben si Wally – Ponerles nombres siempre ayudan – Es donador de órganos. Ya saben, si tiene carnet que apruebe el donar alguna parte suya.

-¡Claro que no! – Vuelve a chillar la madre… Iris me pareció leer en los registros – Él nunca pensó en morirse.

Uf… si, bueno, si fuera un requisito para la donación de órganos creo que nadie figuraría en las listas.

-Joven – Dice Barry, el padre que sigue tratando de estar en pie por su familia. Bueno, admiro su entereza pero debo de quebrarla si quiero que firme el permiso – Wally saldrá de esto.

-Bueno. No entiendo cómo se sienten – Admito – Pero, sé que deben de tener frio, la sala de espera no es muy amable. Pueden pasar al departamento de psicología por mantas.

Las corrientes de aire son horribles. Lo cierto es que sin ellas, el hacinamiento de gérmenes mataría a más pacientes de los que logran salvar. No es de a gratis que los hospitales sean fríos y huelan a nostalgia. Deben de ser muy bien ventilados aparte de desinfectados. El no poder barrer, o trapear en forma como se haría en una casa normal es una desventaja que debemos de mantener a raya.

De allí que me espante cuando encuentro a los parientes de los enfermos dormidos debajo de las camas altas en los pabellones. El suelo está lleno de virus, bacterias… sangre mal sacada que a simple vista no se ve.

También, sé que mi área es la peor vista… ¿Qué clase de personas atacan al desgraciado para que ceda los derechos de mutilación de su recién fallecido? No somos los psicólogos de contención… aunque hagamos ambas labores, a veces depende mucho de las personas.

-Por favor – Tomo la mano de la señora. Iris es más fácil de convencer, de conmover. Con el llanto en el rostro y el alma quebrada, mis palabras pueden calar en su coraza – Le dejo una lista. Son las personas en espera de alguien – Omito la palabra "órgano" porque para estas personas Wally es más que un riñón, un pulmón o corazón – Wally puede detener la eterna espera y…

-¡Basta! – Admito que me sobresalte – No vamos a darle ni un trozo de Wally, ni una parte de él. Es nuestro hijo.

-Mi intención no es molestar.

-Wally se queda con nosotros – Barry le arrebato las hojas a Iris. Y me las arrojo al rostro. Bien. Supongo que enfoque mal el problema – ¡Fuera!

Sam Wilson, el medico a cargo de Wally sale de la sala de cirugía y nos mira. Me barre de arriba a abajo, reprendiendo mis modos. Pero ya sé lo que va a decirles. Es tan fácil leer el fracaso en su cara.

-Lo siento. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos y estuvo en nuestras manos.

El llanto de Iris me congela la sangre y me estruja el pecho. Aquí viene. Es mi turno. Me alejo de Barry y me concentro en Iris. La hermana puede esperar. Catatónica como esta, me asegura que no se ira al tejado e intentara algo estúpido.

La contención es un trabajo de aciertos.

No eres tú quien hace el trabajo pesado sino en este caso, Iris. Comienza, habla, se desmorona y ante mis ojos se construye una nueva mujer. Una mujer que ha sido forjada por la muerte.

-Wally no va a donar nada.

-Usted no va a donar ningún órgano de Wally que pueda salvar a alguna persona – Le corrijo. Ella se ve un poco incomoda – Esta bien. No es malo. Le regalo panfletos sobre la donación de órganos. La muerte no es ajena a nosotros y siempre hay algo que hacer con ella. La muerte no es el fin.

Una pérdida de tiempo. Una hora y no conseguí nada.

.

.

.

-No importa cuánto – Exige Bruce terminando de firmar el papeleo del sustento vital de su hijo – Cualquier fórmula. No me importa. Hagan lo que sea necesario… todo será firmado por mí. Pero tengan piedad – Suplico a punto de ponerse de rodillas – Por favor.

-Aquí no haga eso – La firme mano de Nicolás Salomón Flamel mermo el flaqueo en Bruce – Aquí eso no sirve. Todos esperan su turno.

Los rojos ojillos y el albinismo antinatural del médico le provoco algo de asco a Bruce. Jamás en la vida había escuchado de un albinismo como aquel. Nicolás se había ganado su fama de Fantasma. Era pediatra pero sus modos ecléticos distaban de ser éticos. No convivía con muchos en el Hospital y prefería aislarse en su tan amada área de quemados, era una sorpresa no verle en cancerología.

-Bruce Wayne – Bruce sintió que escuchaba a un duende maldito. El repudio natural al saber que trataba con un psicópata más. – Eh leído el historial de la doctora Tompkins y creo tener lo que necesita. Venga, acompáñeme para firmar algunos documentos.

-Sabe quién soy – Nicolás asintió – El dinero no es problema.

-Seguro. Pero… no es eso de lo que voy a hablar – La oficina de Nicolás resulto ser el cuarto de escobas. Bruce se repego a la pared y Nicolás disfruto de su pececito. Alguien de tal talla debía de atacar, no de fingir pudor. – Damian ocupa un corazón y se acaba de poner en lista de espera… yo ofrezco ponerlo en la cumbre de la misma por un módico precio y claro, su discreción.

-¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

Nicolás alzo los hombros. Era una curiosa pregunta. Nunca se la hizo. Es decir, solían bombardearlo con la misma pero no contestaba, nunca le dio importancia. ¿Por qué? Era una basura contestar.

Una monserga. Deberían de estar felices porque él pudiera ofrecer sus servicios en la manera en la que lo hacía, en vez de mirarle la dentadura al caballo regalado.

-Por que puedo. Haremos los análisis. La siguiente persona que se muera, podrá ser parte de su hijo. Oh y no le diga a la doctora Tompkins, seguro que ella apreciaría que fuera a buscar un corazón en el mercado negro pero, a mí no me gusta aumentar la demanda de dicho lugar. Me quita negocios. Y es peligroso. Sus órganos son de buena calidad pero no conseguidos de la mejor forma. – Bruce se abstuvo de vomitar- Ya sabe, hay tantos desaparecidos… jovencitas con buena familia o niños emprendedores, mujeres y hombres de gran personalidad que de repente ya no vuelven a su hogar – Bruce asintió. Claro. Él conocía de eso – Si más gente tuviera el dinero, señor Wayne, menos esperarían en la lista.

.

.

.

-El paciente del choque automovilístico dejara de vivir pronto, estate atento – Me dice Megan. Su tacto siempre ha sido el de una lija.

-¿Le hicieron exámenes?

-Están buscando compatibilidades.

Menos mal que tenemos computadoras de lo contrario no me imagino como se haría este trabajo. Con menos y con más ansias de la normal, se descubre que puede ser donador de riñón, pulmón, corazón y corneas… nada mal. Incluso hay piel que puede usarse pero aun no es muy común tal trasplante, a nadie le gusta ver desollado a su familiar… aunque la ropa lo cubra, es como si el saber que es lo que hay debajo de la tela estropeara la imagen que se tiene.

-¿Quiénes están en la lista Megan?

-Una mujer de cuarenta y siete años. Un hombre de treinta. Un niño de trece. Una niña de catorce. Una anciana de sesenta, esta ocupa corneas y el niño de trece: un corazón. Se están haciendo los balances.

-Ojala tengamos dos. Manda los resultados a los hospitales vecinos, seguro que podemos tener a alguien.

Y comienza el show.

-Hora de fallecimiento 4:14.

Miro mi reloj y tomo aire.

Lo dicho… puto estrés de mierda que debo de tener para poder vivir.

-Pide el helicóptero – Mando y Megan me observa con incredulidad. Típico, esas cosas se piden cuando el donante ha aceptado.

-No.

-No voy a fallar – Suficiente con Wally – Confía en mí. Ahorremos tiempo, ya vi que el niño vive en Gotica. Necesitaremos más tiempo, puedo conseguirlo, sólo llama al helicóptero.

-¿Y si no lo consigues?

-No sería la primera vez que todo se echa para atrás por el arrepentimiento de un paciente – Megan me mal mira – Si… No me importa mentir.

El doctor ha entrado, dicho su pésame y retirado, como es su costumbre. Supongo que en algún tiempo Bane fue más lindo, humano y cándido pero conforme los años trascurrieron y perdió a sus pacientes, comprendí el que formara una barrera. No todos pueden convivir con la muerte con una sonrisa en la cara.

Nada mal, Bane. Admiro tu sabia decisión.

-Ha sido una mala mañana – Me siento al lado de ella, demacrada y llorosa. Una madre no cambia su semblante ante estas noticias – Pésima, mañana. El doctor Bane es muy buen cirujano.

-¡¿Entonces?!

-Su hijo no debió de conducir ebrio – Y rompe en llanto. Detesto cuando hacen eso. No me deja hacer nada… más que esperar a que en toda esa cascada de fluidos pueda mermar lo suficiente para que me dé a entender.

-¡Él no conducía! – Me grita y hago contacto, algo que no debe de hacerse. Le sujeto por la rodilla y la aprieto tiernamente, alentándola a que llore… a que lo haga pero siempre cuidando del reloj para que no me tome por sorpresa - ¡Mi hijo no asesino a nadie!

-Claro.

-¡Es un buen chico! – Malo, malo... Sigue hablando como si Edward Robert Lawton siguiera con vida. Como si él aun respirara con el pecho abierto y con las venas escurriendo sus fluidos por lo poco que queda – Bueno, muy bueno… el mejor. Siempre preocupado por nosotros… nunca salía de fiesta – Eso no lo dice la química sanguínea… es un milagro que no estén jodido los órganos - ¡Lo amo!

-Por supuesto que lo ama.

El padre es una roca. Fuerte como sólo sé que puede ser alguien que está a punto de romper las paredes del hospital porque nos cree unos incompetentes que dejamos morir a su bebé. Como sea la cosa… mejor no acercarme a Floyd Lawton.

Diez minutos más.

Preparo la yugular y encajo mis suaves y lindos colmillos blancos.

-No voy a decirle esa mierda que nos enseñan en la escuela – Ella abre enorme los ojos. Lo siento señora… de ninguna manera voy a esperar a que usted entre por si sola a insight, no tengo el tiempo – No sé cómo se siente. No entiendo por lo que está pasando. Sólo quiero hablarle de lo que si comprendo, y sé, que ahora suena como que quiero venderle una mal pelapapas para su cocina – Bien, hasta Lawton me escucha ahora – Pero… su hijo **era** su mundo y desde la muerte será su mundo, de otra forma… más lejana pero cálida, lloré ahora que puede, ahora que su esposo esta tan ofuscado que no ha actuado – Si, hablo de ti mister sonrisas – Pero a meses de llorarle a Ed, ya la vida no será tan comprensiva. Ya su hija no querrá escucharla y Zoe hará su vida – Si conozco sus nombres… siempre leo los historiales – Así es Susan, Ed puede aún hacer algo que no le dejaron hacer a él.

¿Qué es el programa de trasplante de órganos?... bueno Susan, es la manera en la que se reutiliza y saca el mayor provecho al capital humano, y si es que lo quieres poner en bonito, le das la oportunidad de seguir viviendo a alguien que se aferra desesperadamente a la vida.

¿Por qué deberías permitir que tu hijo sea parte del programa?... Porque hay personas que no hacen cosas idiotas con su vida pero si quieres la versión saca lágrimas, te diré que, Ed puede darle la oportunidad a alguien, por ejemplo, a ese niño de trece años que jamás conocerá, que como él, tiene padres que lo aman y lloren, hermanos que se estén sacando el alma y viendo al mejor demonio para convocar… que él puede hacer la diferencia, no una, sino cinco veces, regresarle el alma cinco veces a cinco personas diferentes y a su vez, hacer feliz a más de cincuenta personas… incluyendo a su familia.

¿Qué Dios no lo permite?... ¿De que Dios me hablas? ¿Del invento imaginario que el ser humano crea en su necesidad por explicaciones, delirios paternos y vacío existencial, junto a un pensamiento mágico que lleva a la tumba? O ¿Me estas queriendo decir que Dios está presente y existe, y después de miles de años no ha cambiado de filosofía pese a que creyentes como tú están de rodillas suplicando un milagro? De repente me estés hablando de otro dios que no conozco… pero… si sé algo, sino nos ayudamos entre humanos, deja tú del paraíso, vida eterna, gloria, rencarnación… ¡Puta madre! Entonces no estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, en vida y en muerte. Y no honramos nuestra forma de vivir.

¿Puedes elegir a quien donar?... Si… pero si ya estás muerto y no tienes nada que perder o ganar ¿Qué te preocupa a dónde vas a ir a parar? Te aseguro, que viendo a la muerte cortándote de apoco y al tiempo, como sádico demente apoyando a todos menos a ti, no vuelves a desperdiciar ni un segundo. Menos, a la persona que te dio la vida y te permitió nacer por segunda vez. Nadie olvidara a Ed. Y las características de malo o bueno, de condenado, asesino, violador, ama de casa, amorosa madre, hijo prodigio… no van a estar como tal… no lo sabrás pero ellos pueden dar vida… si ellos puedes ¿Por qué tú no?

¿Vas a darle la oportunidad a alguien más de no pasar por tu sufrimiento, Susana, Floyd?

-¿Dónde firmamos? - ¡Woah! ¡El hombre tiene voz!

.

.

.

-¡Tenemos donador! – Grito la enfermera a Nicolas y de inmediato el medico levanto el teléfono en su oficina para contactar a sus colegas.

.

.

.

Ciudad Costera 4:57 am

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Ahora? – Hall Jordan sabía lo que debía de hacer cuando contestaba su comunicador. Un celular de trabajo, especial, siempre conectado y con batería – Llego en una hora.

-En menos, Jordan – Dijo Nicolás.

-Estamos en ciudades distintas, si sabes ¿No? – Nicolás le colgó - ¡Idiota! – Se levantó y al hacerlo, le quito la sábana a su esposo, por lo que irremediablemente despertó.

-¿Ahora? ¡Pero si tu turno termino hace dieciocho horas! – Hall odiaba que J hiciera caritas. El hombre era un bromista de primera pero cuando se sentía relegado por su trabajo, no era especialmente bueno - ¡Bien! Sólo si me prometes que me dejaras usar esos aseguradores que compraste la otra vez para el columpio… - Hall volvió a preguntarse el motivo de haberse casado con el famoso Joker de la universidad de Teatro – Estaré esperando, columpiándome y abierto.

Hall beso el anillo de bodas en el dedo anular de J y se juró que nadie más como J para ser devoto, para aguantar la vida de un compañero de médico, cuyo médico debe de dejar la tibia cama ardiendo aun por el sexo salvaje para ir a operar a un niño, con la promesa de encontrar el columpio sexual que se acondiciono en la pieza matrimonial para una bienvenida con el más que distendido y cálido interior de su lujurioso esposo.

.

.

.

Costa piadosa 5:06 am

-¡Traigan la camilla! – Grite – El helicóptero llega en cinco minutos.

-Ocho – Corrigió Megan – Hubo un retraso por las ráfagas.

Lo tome en consideración y espere a que los enfermeros pasaran el cadáver a la camilla trasportadora en donde seria llevado nuevamente a quirófano para que un médico distinto le extirpara el primer órgano… el corazón.

-¡¿Ya están los otros trasportes?! – Ser un buitre y caer sobre el dolido para hacer que firme es una ardua labor… pero la verdadera proeza empieza justo cuando se debe de abrir el cadáver - ¡Pues comuníquense! ¡La hielera! Ocupamos la cámara.

Si tan sólo tuviéramos soporte vital en los trasportadores otra cosa seria. Odio que el hospital no cuente con esa tecnología. A lo mejor le haga una petición a empresas Wayne. No somos su ciudad pero no creo que se niegue.

-¡Kaldur! – Me grita mi jefa de departamento - ¡¿Pediste el trasporte sin saber si firmaba?!

-Si… me multa, sanciona, felicita, demanda… después ¿Si? – No es que sea un malagradecido con ella, pero, si de alguien aprendí a hacer las cosas, fue justo de Ross. Ella no se permite el fallo y creo que con Wally falle porque no pensé que pudiera ser diferente – Debo de ir a disculparme con los Lawton. Vieron la manera en la que tratamos el cuerpo de su hijo y uno de los camilleros dejo azotar el cuerpo muy fuerte.

-Entiendo.

-Quiero entregar el corazón – Pido… como único capricho. A sido todo lo que he pedido desde que estoy aquí.

-Apúrate, chico.

No despreciamos ninguna vida. No sentimos gran pesar. No estamos tirando nada, estamos dando vida, entregando vida… y es imposible no estar feliz por eso. Pero, no tenemos el tiempo de tratar a los donantes con sumo cuidado, con el venero que merecen… y sus parientes, sus amados, sus hijos… ellos nos reprochan, se retuercen y gritan, se enojan e incluso deciden no donar y echarnos a perder el trasporte, el agendar a los médicos, el trabajo y la esperanza.

Sé que vernos tratar a sus cuerpos prodigiosos como un pedazo de carne entre pasarlo por camilla a camilla es difícil. Escucharnos hablar de él sin el nombre, escuchar… que todo es tiempo y prisas, abrir, cortar, cerrar, cercenar, mutilar… les hace doler y nos hace ver como los inhumanos.

-Gracias – Les digo a ambos padres, que se abrazan, que apenas pueden vernos a la cara sin desprecio. Sin angustia – Prometo cuidar bien de Edward.

Y rompen a llorar.

.

.

.

Ciudad Gotica 5:32 am

-Llegaste volando – Saludo Nicolás a Hall.

-¿Quién más?

-Thompkins – Hall hizo una mueca de desprecio – Constantine.

-¿Se recuperó después de perder en cirugía a Astra? – Nicolás le soltó un buen golpe – Bien, bueno, entendí… ¡Mal tema! Que delicado… todos perdemos a alguien, siempre es un "Debí verlo" "a lo mejor" que sé. ¿Equipo?

-Un total de siete, Hall – Le explico – No voy a dejar que jodan esto. Es el hijo de Bruce Wayne. Es Damian… es Robin.

Hall intento ver si su amigo le mentía. Si es que inventaba o desvariaba. Al no encontrar vestigio de tal siniestro, Hall suspiro… Comprometido más si eso era posible.

-No sé cómo lo averiguaste – Nicolás agradeció eso – Pero el chico me ha salvado en más de una ocasión y de diferente manera. Todos merecemos una oportunidad, una segunda, una tercera… la oportunidad correcta. Yo voy a dársela.

.

.

.

-¿Estas rezando? – Pregunto Jason a Bruce cuando tuvo que ir a buscarlo a la capilla del hospital. Después de que le aseguraran que el trasplante estaba a horas de realizarse y que ocupaban a Damian para los últimos análisis y detalles, así como el prepararlo para cirugía en vez de optar por la idiotez del pozo, dejo que se llevaran a su pequeño amor – No te creí un hombre de fé.

-Este es el lugar más silencioso – Jason asintió - ¿Esta bien regresarlo a esta vida?

-¿Quieres deshacerte de él?

-No, Jason, contrario a lo que creen, los amo. Son mis hijos. Son lo único que tengo y lo que me mueve a seguir adelante. Siento ser como soy. Dañado y roto, igual a ti pero en diferente forma, igual que Damian pero de distinta manera.

Jason se sentó a su lado.

-Damian es mi amante.

-Lo sé.

En la entrada, Tim y Dick veían a su familia, quietos, fingiendo que no rezaban. Fingiendo que no sabían de ellos. Y esperando.

.

.

.

Bahía Amnistía 9:45 am

Acabo de terminar con el papeleo. ¡Dios! Olvidaba todo lo que hay que llenar y registrar cada vez que hay donantes. Las facturas, los seguros, los responsables, los médicos en jefe, los enfermeros, enfermeras, los registros de piso, los registros de servicio de morgue, los registros y análisis… Y el destino del órgano. Bitácora y observaciones.

Lo bueno es que considero que no tengo estrés negativo.

-Hora de salir – Cantan al fondo.

-Si.

-Tengo una cita, Kaldur – Presume Megan – Y me asegure que traiga a su amigo. ¿Qué te parece? Están esperándonos para desayunar.

-No, gracias sólo quiero dormir.

-Te quedaras soltero y no eres feo. Que si fueras hetero te daba.

-Si... Suficiente información de cómo me violas ya con la mirada –Megan se sonrojo – Paso, Meg. Quiero descansar.

-Bueno… buen trabajo.

Al llegar a casa hay una enorme pared en mi sala. Esta tapizada por uñas separadas entre sí para formar un paisaje. Escribo sobre la pequeña uña el nombre de Edward Robert Lawton.

Una uña más…

-Jamás te olvidare, Ed.

En otras noticias, el hijo apenas reconocido de Bruce Wayne, el famoso millonario ha recibido un trasplante de corazón. Damian Wayne esta fuera de peligro y los médicos tienen un positivo…

-Veré la tele después. Padre debería de apagarla cuando se queda hasta tarde. Damian… un buen corazón… ¿Cuántas vidas podrá salvar alguien como Damian Wayne ahora que tiene una nueva vida?

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Bueno chicas, chicos.. hola… de nuevo aquí con una historia. Gracias Lady por tus trabajos y claro, por estar aquí con nosotros.

Y los invito cordialmente a conocer el programa de donación de órganos. Los invito a formar parte de el. Les aseguro que es una labor netamente altruista. Que claro, tiene sus matices como en todo. Pero… vale la pena.

Sé un donador, sé un salvador, sé alguien que haga la diferencia aun en la muerte.


End file.
